Miri's Band Chapter 1 the start
by MongooseLady19
Summary: Miri Starts a band! This is a continuion of Kirbanlove23 fanfic 2-D's Bundle of Joy, If you haven't read that then read that and the other sections before reading this.


**OK now this my first fanfic. Now first I want to thank KirbanLove23 for giving me permission to do this. If you have not read 2-D's bundle of joy and the other stories that follow it do that now because this is a sequel to it. Now this story take's place about one year after chapter 2 of From this day on. Because I want it too. Oh and I don't own Gorillaz. Sorry if it take's me long. I like to take my time.**

Miri was walking home from a party that her and her friend's went to. Her friend's were already home. She looked pretty munch the same accept she was wearing a jacket similar to her father's. She loved it very munch because her dad bought it for her on her 17th birthday. She was also wearing blue jean's at the time. She was walking home when she heard a voice say. Late to be out tonight huh? She spined around to see a Tall Green haired boy looking stright at her. He was wearing blue jean's and wearing a similar Jacket accept with a Spade patten on it. He had Spiky green hair that looked like grass. And the bluest eye's Miri had ever seen. He walked over to Miri and said are you all alone? Miri blushed and said ya-yah. Then he said you shouldn't be all alone at night. Where are you going? Miri then Said ha home. Then the green haired stranger said well I can't leave you all alone. How about I walk you "ome? Then the green haired stranger blushed. Then Miri said that wold be great! Then the green haired stranger said great still blushing. Oh and my name is Peter but you can call me Grass everyone does. What's your name? Then Miri said Miri still blushing. Miri what a beautiful name. Thanks I like your name too Grass Miri's face was now very red. Then they started walking holding hand's.

Until they came across a Man with no shirt on who has black bowl messy hair cut and wearing blue jeans laying stoned in the gutter. Miri screamed. Then Grass said wait! I know this guy! ee's my roommate but I neveh knew him well! Ell I don't evahn know his' name but come on we got to get him back "ome" first to our apartment and then I can take you "ome". Miri Nodded her head and She took the black haired stranger by his arm's while Grass took him by his legs and they carryed him to Grasses apartment.

They put him on the couch and the moment they did he came too. Dude what happened? He said looking around. Then Grass said we found you stoned in the gutteh and dragged you back "ome". Oh really dude he said looking around, Hurtful. That's it! that's the last time I smoke pot or do any other drugs. Then he picked up the bass guitar and started playing. Then Miri had an idea. Miri then said wait how about we start a band together? Then Grass and the black haired guy looked at her and said great idea but we still need a drummer and a singer and the black haired stranger said well we still need a guitarist. Then Grass said I can play guitar. Great dude now we need a singer. Then Miri said well I can sing said Grass and Miri at the same time. Great dude now all we need is a drummer. Then Miri ask the black haired stranger what's your name anyway and the black haired stranger said it's Doug dude. Then Miri said and I can play the Keyboard too. That's great dude but we still need a drummer Doug said. Well I think I know where we can get a drummer said Grass. Great! where dude said Doug There's this guy who plays drum's in the room right across from this one I know because he kept me up all night with it Grass dude? How come I never knew that? Then Grass said BECAUSE YOU WERE TO STONED TO NOTICED! Oh yeah...Said Doug.

So Miri, Grass, and Doug walked over to the room across from the room they were just in and nervously knocked on the door. Then a big bald burly guy with a brown beard wearing a black biker jacket with black pants opened the door and asked. What do you want? Then Miri asked Sorry to disturbe you sir but Me and my friends were woundering if you would like to join our band? **Ok I know that she just meant them but I couldn't think of anything else that she would call them. **Then the big burly biker said ok but could you come by tomorrow I'm doing something at the moment ok? Ok we'll stop by tomorrow then said Miri. Then the big burly biker said cool by the way my name is Cue Ball. Cue Ball Huh? Well I'm Miri and this is Grass and Doug. Cue Ball's an unusual name ain't it? Then Cue Ball said who asked you and then shut the door. Then Miri just looked at Grass and Doug and said well I guess we have a drummer now. Guess so. Yup. Said Grass and Dough at the same time.

Ok then we agree we'll all meet back here tomorrow right? Yup said Doug. You bet your socks said Grass.

After that Grass walked Miri home. Miri then went though the doors of the big mansion and said Dad I'm home. 2-D was just sitting on the sofa watching Evil Dead another one of his favorite movie's. 2-D looked at his daughter grained and then said welcome "ome" luv. I was starting to get a little worried. You were out later then I expected. Then Miri said yeah I know. I ran into a little setback on my way home. Oh but guess what? I'm starting my own band! Said Miri Excellently Then 2-D looked socked smiled and said that's great luv. I'm so proud to hear that and then gave Miri a big hug. Unknowly to Miri though 2-D almost cried tears of joy.

**Ok I'm sorry this took so long. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I'm not a really good writer. I tried my best. Sorry for the last part too I got a little sick when I was typing the last part and threw up... Damn Green pepper I didn't think it was that bad that it made me throw up and I have a strong stomach too. Hell the last time I threw up was umm let me see...I think I was 10 and now I'm going to be 23 this October. But enough with that. Oh and please tell me about any grammatical errors. And I still can't get the English accents right, If you can give me some hits on how I can get them right, I'm not british so its hard for me, I'm still deciding on if I'm going to give grass a british accent or not. So I can fix them. Thank you! **


End file.
